Midnight Angel
by IrishGal2016
Summary: Anakin returns home from the Clone Wars and reunites with his wife Padme. Takes place some time after Attack of the Clones and Revenge of the Sith.
**Anakin has returned home from the Clone Wars and he reunites with his beloved Angel. This takes place before ROTS. Spoiler: important plot stories that discusses Episode 1 - 2. Enjoy!**

 **Midnight Angel**

Anakin Skywalker peered past a pillar, his eyes searching for someone. He'd seen a group of Senators walking together in the Jedi Temple, chatting about something they had seen Chancellor Palpatine about. His heart began to beat furiously in his chest as he frantically looked for that one face that brought so much joy and happiness in his life ever since he set eyes on it. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he recalled their first meeting all those years ago, when she was a Queen in disguise and he himself was a slave along with his mother. When they first met, it was a fascination that later bloomed into love when they were reunited ten years later after Anakin was assigned to protect her from assassinations attempts on her life.

Anakin could still remember those years following their friendship lying in bed in his bed chamber here at the Temple, dreaming and thinking about that beautiful, mysterious woman whose name was Padme Amidala. Although their careers kept them apart for those years, Anakin never stopped thinking about her. He even dared to think maybe - just maybe - Padme never stopped thinking about that little boy that could fix anything.

"We just need a few more signatures on that petition," a familiar voice rang out, snapping Anakin out his reverie and back to the present.

Relief filled Anakin's soul, a wide grin spreading across his youthful face. She was here and he hadn't missed her. War and political duties kept the young couple apart for months at a time, so they seldom saw each other. Whenever they could see each other, they cherished their time together - whether it was a moment or a few days. Any time together was better no time together.

"Very good, Senator," another voice said, and Anakin recognized it as Bail Organa, another Senator that worked closely with Padme. "Have a good night, Padme," he said and Anakin saw him bow respectively in front of her.

"You too Bail," Padme responded as he and the other Senators began to disperse.

Anakin's heart began to race as Padme began to walk toward his direction, his hands trembling with anticipation. As soon as she was within arm's length, he reached out and pulled her into the shadows.

Her gasp lasted only a second when his kiss silenced her. Realizing who it was, Padme pressed her lips harder to her husband's, her hand reaching up to caress his long, curly blonde hair. Feeling his hair through her fingers made her own heart race.

His hand came up to her cheek and electricity shot through her core, pushing herself closer to his body. War had deprived her of his gentle touch at night as she lay in her apartment's bed, dreaming and thinking of her Jedi hero. Instead of curled up in the warmth of her husband's protective arms, Padme found herself curled up in loneliness' cold embrace.

In the Outer Rim Sieges, Anakin was known as Hero With No Fear. His title filled her with mixed feelings - and rightly so. On the positive side, it showed that the galaxy depended on him and his skills as a Jedi as he went on mission after mission on numerous planet systems saving others. He, along with his Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, countless clone troopers and fellow Jedi, risked their lives on dangerous missions, their feats broadcasted all over the galaxy.

The attention and fame made Anakin feel appreciated, which, in turn, it fed his ego. Anakin was known to sometimes be reckless and put his life along with others under his command in serious jeopardy. As a result, many clones would perish on missions that Anakin led. After countless criticism and reprimanding from the Jedi Council, Anakin got his act together.

War did involve losing comrades, something that could not be helped, but Anakin did not lose as many as he used to. Padme also speculated that his careful planning and less reckless actions were a result from taking a Padawan named Ahsoka Tano under his wing that helped him mature and become more responsible.

Finally, the kiss ended, but the young couple clung to each other. "Is it really you?" Padme wondered as she leaned back to look into those bright blue eyes that she sorely missed these past three months. She reached up and touched his strong jaw, feeling stubble underneath her fingers.

"It's really me," Anakin smiled as he touched her hand. He held it gently in his flesh hand as if it were delicate and could shatter if held too tight. "Your eyes don't deceive you, Angel," he joked as he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. He leaned down to kiss her again.

Padme smiled and leaned up to kiss him, but abruptly pulled away, much to Anakin's shock. "Anakin, not here - "

Anakin's face hardened at her words. For the last three years since their secret Naboo wedding, Anakin and Padme hid their forbidden marriage. Even before they married, Padme told Anakin that they could not be anything more than friends, much to Anakin's disappointment and frustration. However, after their near public execution at Geonosis along with Obi-Wan that served as a catalyst of the Clone Wars, they decided to throw all caution into the wind and marry secretly on Naboo where they had shared their first kiss.

They each knew what their forbidden love and marriage meant before they exchanged vows in front a Naboo Holy Man and their two trusted droids - C-3PO and R2-D2. This meant that Anakin was openly defying the Jedi Code and Padme risking scandal among her political affiliates.

However, they decided to follow their hearts and take the serious repercussions together should someone discover their marriage. Although Padme kept reminding him that Anakin could get expelled from the Order and she herself unable to serve the people, Anakin often brushed the topic aside, usually in anger.

Anakin's smile disappeared, replaced by a thin grim line. "Padme, I'm so tired of hiding our marriage. I don't care what others say if they know we're married."

Padme looked up at him, her brown eyes searching his blue eyes. "I do, Anakin. I care about what others say about you - Hero With No Fear."

Anakin scoffed, dropping his arms around her, leaving Padme cold and vulnerable to the world once more. "So is that what you think of me? I'm some trophy to hold up for all to see? Because I'm the Hero With No Fear?" Anger filled his voice.

Padme grabbed his strong hands in her small ones and gave them a squeeze. Her eyes bore into his. "I don't ever see you as a trophy to show off to the galaxy. You're my strong, courageous, handsome Jedi Knight that I love so very dearly."

Anakin's face softened at her words. He took her into his arms again and Padme felt safe once more. He rested his cheek on her head. "I'm so sorry, Padme. I didn't mean those words. I love you." He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. When he pulled away he said, "I have to go and meet Obi-Wan for a briefing."

Padme clung to him, thoughts of an empty, cold bed filling her head. She could not stand another night without him in bed beside her, holding her in his strong arms. "Will I see you tonight?" Her eyes were pleading.

Anakin smiled and traced her jaw with his flesh hand. "Of course, Angel. I thought you'd never ask." He smiled her favorite smile, leaving her breathless. "I'll see you tonight. That's a promise."

Relief and joy filled her soul as she kissed her husband. Finally, a night with her Anakin by her side keeping her warm and safe. "I know. I love you, Ani," she said, smiling.

"I love you too, Padme. See you tonight." Anakin pulled her close for one last kiss before he pulled away and hurried down the hallway, his Jedi robes billowing behind him.

Padme heard the sound of a speeder approaching her veranda's landing platform and she raced out to see her husband's speeder pull up.

Behind her, her faithful golden droid C-3PO came shuffling quickly to greet his Maker. "Oh, Master Ani! You're home at last!"

Anakin released R2-D2 from his speeder and he jumped out of the cockpit before he eagerly bounded up the stairs to Padme. A smile spread across his face. "It's good to be home, Threepio. Someone else missed you."

R2-D2 came rolling up behind Anakin, beeping and whistling. His silver and blue dome spun as he communicated with his droid friend.

"Well of course, you always have to come home and show off!" Threepio cried, throwing up his hands.

Anakin laughed as he held Padme close to him. "He is notorious for showing off."

Threepio sighed then gasped, realizing he had neglected to do the one thing he was made and given to Anakin's mother and now wife - serve. "Oh, good heavens! Is there anything I can get you, Master Anakin?"

Anakin chuckled and reached out to pat his faithful droid on the shoulder. "No, I'm fine. Why don't you and Artoo settle in for the night?"

"Oh, I suppose. Come along, Artoo." Threepio set off and Artoo rolled quickly after him, whistling and beeping that made Threepio cry in exasperation, "That's quite enough of that undignified goading from you! If Master Anakin and Mistress Padme ever hear you say that..."

Anakin and Padme laughed as they pulled each close and kissed passionately. "I missed you, Padme. I couldn't wait to see you again." He caressed her cheek with his black gloved hand. He had lost his right arm from Count Dooku after pursuing him along with Obi-Wan after their near execution and battle at the Geonosis arena. He was fitted with a prosthetic one and then sheathed in a black glove.

Padme leaned into his strong frame, feeling the strong muscles from years of training and missions that kept her Anakin away for far too long. "I couldn't either. Now that you're here..." she whispered in his ear.

He looked into her eyes and saw the physical need she so desperately craved. Without another word, Anakin pressed her against a pillar, his hands and lips frantically exploring her body. Oh, how much he missed her body! His hands found them entwined in her hair, the smell of her hair sent his heart racing and set his soul ablaze. His lips eagerly crushed against hers, gasps escaping between them. He buried his face in her neck and he groaned.

"Anakin - " Padme whispered - almost breathlessly - as Anakin continued kissing her. His touch on her skin set it on fire and left her weak in the knees. For months, she been deprived of his touch and now, with Anakin finally home, each touch was an onslaught of overwhelming sensations. Although she craved his touch, his touch was almost too much to bear.

"Oh, Padme," Anakin moaned in her hair, her smell driving him mad with desire. "By Force - I missed you!" He found her lips again which he hungrily kissed.

"Anakin - let's go upstairs. People will see us," Padme placed a finger on Anakin's lips, stopping his kisses.

Anakin grinned mischievously as he lifted his wife in his arms and carried her to her bedroom where, for now, they were no longer the people the galaxy saw them as - Hero With No Fear and Queen-now-Senator. Now, in the privacy of Padme's luxurious bedroom, they were man and wife.

When it was over, Padme snuggled closely to her Anakin, the hole in her heart full. Feeling his body next to hers was heaven on earth. Was it possible that Anakin was really in bed with her? Yes, her heart screamed as she caressed his face. Anakin's features had matured and even hardened by the stress of war. However, in Padme's eyes, he still looked like the nine year boy she comforted with a blanket and kind words.

"I missed your touch," Anakin murmured, pulling Padme out of her reverie. His eyes were closed, but he found her hand and kissed it.

"I missed yours too, Ani." Padme answered as she rest her cheek on his chest. Her lips curved into a smile as she listened to him breathe and his heart beat. "Will this war ever end?" she thought aloud in the darkness.

"Until General Grievous is dead and this Sith Lord is found, I'm afraid not," came Anakin's answer.

Padme held back tears as she thought how this war had brought so much heartache to her life. Just to start, it kept her husband away for long stretches at a time, leaving her alone and constantly fearing for his life. As much as she knew Anakin loved being a Jedi and how much he was needed during the war, she wished the war would end so she could live with Anakin, away from the public eye and even possibly the Jedi. She dreamed of going away to Naboo with Anakin after the war ended. No more politics and long Jedi missions that kept them apart.

The war demanded her political wit and Anakin's Jedi skill on the battlefront. As much as Padme loved serving the people, she yearned for a quiet life. Chancellor Palpatine has been demanding for more emergency powers, and despite desperate pleas from her and fellow Senators to end this war, the Chancellor seemed to drag it on. It was draining Padme of her energy and surely it was taxing Anakin of his. Three long years - that's how long Anakin and Padme have been contributing to ending the war in their respective roles; Anakin had been risking his life in the front lines, and Padme along with her fellow Senators were pushing Palpatine to return power back to the Senate where the power belonged.

It was also how long they have been hiding their marriage - hiding their love from the world. As much as she loved being Anakin's wife, it was tiring keeping her secret marriage to him from her friends, such as Bail Organa who was married. Envy filled her heart when she knew he could express his marriage openly to his Queen without scandal. How she longed to make her marriage to the greatest Jedi that ever lived known? It pained her that she couldn't change her name to Skywalker - Anakin's surname. With her name, she could prove the world that Anakin loved her and only her and that she was the proud wife of the Hero With No Fear.

However, she thought bitterly, showcasing his last name as her own publically would lead to scandal. Anakin would be expelled from the Order and Padme would lose her seat in the Senate for marrying a Jedi. They would be shunned by the galaxy and those close to them. For Anakin, Obi-Wan would be hurt, knowing his best friend had lied to him for three years. The Jedi Council would expel him for defying the Jedi Code that forbade all Jedi to marry. The people that Anakin regarded as family after leaving behind his mother, would shun him, leaving him hurt and rejected.

For her, Padme would probably be cast out from the Senate for scandal. The Senate would most likely investigate along with the Jedi Council. The Queen in Naboo where Padme had served would not allow her to serve. Her political affiliates would probably rally together to vote her out of the Senate and look for a new replacement. The people who followed her journey from Queen to Senator would shun her for lying to them all these years, hiding a forbidden marriage to a Jedi.

"Don't you wish we lived in a world where no war existed?" Padme asked at long last after being lost in her reverie.

"Sometimes I do," Anakin answered.

"Where nothing mattered but our love?" Padme smiled as she remembered their first kiss and eventual wedding in Naboo. Nothing but love mattered on their wedding day as they exchanged vows in front of a Holy Man. The galaxy seemed to disappear and their social statuses meant nothing. After exchanging vows, the Holy Man left them and Anakin took his golden prosthetic hand in hers as he leaned down to kiss his new bride.

Anakin smiled as he tightened his grip around his wife. "No more hiding my Angel to the world." He turned his head and his lips brushed against hers.

"Ani, do you think when this war is over - if it ever ends - we could go to Naboo?" Padme asked tentatively, averting her eyes from Anakin's.

"And what for?"

"Hiding from the world - as if we didn't exist."

Anakin frowned in the darkness. "Didn't exist? Padme, I'm known to every planet system as Hero With No Fear. And the Jedi Council know my whereabouts - "

"But you're here - " Padme interrupted.

"I had to tell Obi-Wan I had a few errands to do," Anakin replied as he caressed Padme's cheek with his prosthetic hand. "I could never miss seeing you, Angel. Never."

Padme pulled him into a kiss, her hands entwining in his hair. As the kiss deepened, Anakin wrapped his arms around her and rolled on top of her. Looking up at her husband she whispered, "The way you make up things all the time to Obi-Wan will make him wonder - "

"How did Obi-Wan get in this conversation?" Anakin growled in her ear. His lips hungrily kissed her neck.

Padme gasped. "He's your best friend - surely you've told him about us?"

Anakin pulled away and sat up in bed, anger filling his eyes. Why must she always mention Obi-Wan? He had no reason to be a part of their conversation. As much Anakin would love to tell Obi-Wan about Padme as more than just a friend to him, he couldn't risk his Master telling the Jedi Council. What would happen if he were to confess his marriage to Obi-Wan?

He would probably be hurt for his friend for hiding this secret from him. Padme was a friend of his as well, and it would probably be painful for him if he found out that not one - but two - of his friends were lying to him after all these years. Hurting Obi-Wan like that would make him unable to see Anakin as his brother anymore. Their relationship had evolved over the years since Obi-Wan agreed to become Anakin's Master after the death of his own Master Qui-Gon and at the request of Master Yoda. It was rocky - Anakin wouldn't deny it being otherwise.

Having been separated from his mother Shmi to be taught in the halls of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, Anakin longed for a relationship with Obi-Wan. However, Obi-Wan only saw him as a nine year old boy who was once a former slave on Tatooine who was under his care to train him as his Padawan. With his mother and friends light years away from him, Anakin turned to the Temple Droids, becoming friends with them as he used his skill to fix anything.

Besides being separated from his mother, their relationship was often strained as Anakin's skill progressed rapidly. Having more midi-chlorians than any other Padawan or Jedi, Anakin's exceptional skill was far more advanced - his skill nearly close to Yoda or even Mace Windu. This in turn made him arrogant and caused him to get into trouble with Obi-Wan on one too many occasions. The constant reprimanding and arguments made Anakin feel unwanted, so he often turned his problems to a more understanding person - Chancellor Palpatine.

Palpatine often was the one person who did not belittle or criticize Anakin's abilities. In fact, he praised them, making Anakin feel appreciated. Their friendship caused friction with Anakin and Obi-Wan, further escalating their distance between them. It angered Anakin that Obi-Wan could not see past a friendship that meant no harm. Anakin often brushed away Obi-Wan's warning of being too close to the Chancellor. He was too tired of being told what to do as if he were a child again.

However, after the Clone Wars broke out, Anakin and Obi-Wan were called to front lines, leading assaults and missions with clone troopers. Away from the Chancellor, Anakin was forced to be around Obi-Wan almost every day, but he kept to himself, sometimes Artoo stepped up to be the friend Anakin needed so desperately. He would sometimes tell Artoo that he didn't hate Obi-Wan - quite the contrary. It was just his reprimanding and inability to understand how much he yearned for a friend.

Anakin, despite his frustration with his Master, was incredibly loyal to him. During their missions during the war, Anakin had saved Obi-Wan numerous times, knowing that if he lost him - no matter how he was angry with him - he could never forgive himself. Anakin was plagued with dreams of his mother dying that drove him to disobey Obi-Wan and journey back to his sandy home planet with Padme in tow. He found her, but was too late to save her. Her body was covered in wounds inflicted by the Tusken Raiders and suffered from dehydration. Her face - once full of life - was disfigured from the beatings and a mask of pain.

However, upon seeing his face, her face was full of love and she expressed in a whisper how proud she was of him and that she loved him. Despite his pleas to stay alive, Shmi Skywalker died in her son's arms. Anakin had reached over and closed his mother's eyes forever. He then descended into a savage rage that led him to slaughter all the men, women, and even children. This action had tapped young Skywalker into the Dark Side. His actions left him guilt-stricken and he confessed to Amidala of his dark deeds. He raged that Obi-Wan was holding him back and he furiously threw a wrench at a wall before collapsing into tears. Padme comforted him, telling him he was only human.

Anakin bitterly told her through his tears that as a Jedi he should not have done that and he vowed to her that one day, he was going to find a way to stop the ones he loved from dying. Ever since then, Anakin did everything in his power to keep Obi-Wan and Padme safe from harm, knowing if he ever lost one or both of them, he would never be the same again.

"He doesn't need to know, Padme," Anakin said at long last, anger still laced his words. "Why must you always bring him up?"

Padme sat up and put a gentle hand on his arm. "You tell him everything - "

"Not everything," Anakin corrected, willing himself to look into Padme's eyes. "He can't know about this. Not yet."

Padme nodded, accepting his decision. In a way, Anakin was right to say that now was not the time to tell Obi-Wan. With the war still dragging on, the last thing Obi-Wan needed was his friend telling him of his transgression against the Jedi Order and Code. "You're right. We won't tell him just yet."

A wide smile spread across his features. Did he, Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight and General of the Clone Army, just win an argument with his wife? It was too good to be true, and he couldn't help but gloat. "Did I just win an argument?" he gleefully asked, his blue eyes shone in the darkness of Padme's apartment bedroom.

Padme sighed, expecting this kind of reaction from her husband. "Anakin, it's not nice to gloat," she chided him.

Anakin chuckled. "Padme, when was the last time I won an argument with you? Huh?" He leaned over, wrapping his arms around his wife's shoulders as he kissed her. "Let alone a Senator."

Padme fell back upon the pillows, bringing Anakin with her as he continued to kiss her. "When was the last time you won an argument with Separatist?" she challenged.

Anakin growled in her ear as he buried his face in her brown curls. "Low blow, Padme."

Padme was well aware of his disdain for Senators and politics in general. It didn't help his case when Padme jokingly jabbed at Anakin's negative view of them.

"Where do you think Obi-Wan got his nickname?" Padme laughed, the sound reverberating in the quiet room.

Anakin found himself laughing, knowing she was right about their friend. Obi-Wan's cool, calm manner with dealing with Separatists and even bounty hunters earned him the nickname the Negotiator. Anakin couldn't help but think of the number of times he hid in the safety of shadows with his Padawan Ahsoka and trusted Commander Rex as Obi-Wan made deals with their enemies.

Although some of the negotiations did not always end in a bloodbath, Anakin kept his hand on the handle of his lightsaber, ready to come to Obi-Wan's aid if the discussion turned violent. Anakin knew well that Obi-Wan was highly skilled Jedi Master and could easily defend himself, he couldn't let him have all the fun.

"I like to call it 'aggressive negotiations,'" Anakin laughed, quoting his wife from when they were fighting in the arena of Geonosis. The two had caught up in the midst of the battle and exchanged brief words.

" _So you call this a diplomatic solution?" Anakin asked as he parried blaster fire easily with a green lightsaber in one hand._

 _Padme looked up at him, blaster in hand. "No, I call it aggressive negotiations," she quipped before running back out into the fight with Anakin at her heels._

Padme gasped and hit Anakin's arm. "Anakin Skywalker, you take that back!" She raised her arm again to silence his laughter but his lightning fast reflexes grabbed it. Holding her arm against her pillow, he kissed her again.

"Was that an order, milady?" Anakin whispered in her ear after his laughter died down.

"Maybe, Skywalker."

"I thought I gave the orders around here," Anakin purred as he ran his flesh hand down Padme's arm, leaving goosebumps in its wake.

"Not while you're here, in my room," Padme smiled. "My wishes are your command," she said, a sly smile pulled at the corners of her mouth.

Anakin grinned. "What is your wish, milady?"

"Stay with me tonight, Anakin," Padme commanded.

With a coy smile, Anakin pulled the sheets over them to ward off the night's chilly air.

"Certainly, milady."

-The End-


End file.
